Bella and Edward Honeymoon
by Morty13
Summary: Bella and Edward on there Honeymoon. I wrote this before Breaking dawn came out. What happens when Edward can't keep his mouth to himself? BxE-Cuz they're so darn cute
1. Chapter 1

Bella's Pov (Point of view)

Alice pulled me into her room.

"Bella take your dress off and put this on," she threw clothes at me.

"What, why?"

"Because if you don't Edward is going to rip the dress off you and I really don't want him to do that."

"This dress couldn't have cost that much."

"Bella that's not my point….I want to save the dress so you can have something to help you always remember this night. So please take it off."

"Fine," I said unzipping the dress.

"Oh and here," Alice threw some royal blue fabric at me. "Edward will love that even though he'd never admit it."

I looked at the material. It was a bra with matching underwear. The bra was lacey and had a lot of frilly crap on it and the underwear looked like it would barley cover my butt. I would have bet knowing Alice that she got it at Victoria Secret or somewhere like that.

I whined but didn't fight with her. Edward would love this, she was right of course. I also didn't argue because that would be more time spent away from Edward and that was the last thing I wanted. I changed into the lingerie and I had been right about it not covering my butt.

"Um…Alice when are you leaving?" I asked looking down at the floor blushing.

"As soon as I make sure the dress is safe, than I'm gone. Now get dressed, it isn't nice to keep Edward waiting like this."

I pulled on the dark blue button up shirt and put on the tan pants. "See look the dress is safe from Edwards grasp. Now can I go," I said pleading.

"Yes, yes….Just make sure Edward doesn't rip that bra…I don't want to by another one."

I nodded and rushed out the door and as soon as I opened the door, his cool lips pushed against mine. "Alice is long gone love. It's just you and me…forever." his words made me shiver. He picked me up and half ran to his room. Once inside I could see it was dimly lit by candles. There were rose petals spread all over the place. The golden sheets of the bed seamed to glow in the dim light of the candles. The whole sight was simply breathtaking. It had made my eyes moist just from the joy that was already starting to spill over.

I walked over too the bed and didn't know Edward was following me until he slowly pushed me down on the bed and I pulled him down on top of me. Neither of us was sure how this was going to work out, but deep down I had total faith in him. He kissed down my neck and I gasped for air.

"I love you," he mumbled against my collarbone.

"I love you to," I said breathless.

He lifted his head to look into my eyes. I could see him searching, searching for the answers I didn't have. We held each other's gaze for a brief second. Slowly He pushed his lips against mine and when he was sure, he was in control the kiss deepened.

I felt his cool tongue on my bottom lip begging for an entrance. Though I wanted to torture him, this offer was too great to deny. I instantly opened my mouth and though I tried to gain what little control I had, I failed. For even his tongue, muscles were greater than my one. Edward tasted unbelievably good. I was sure he thought the same about me because he almost refused to let me breath.

Though neither of us wanted me to pull away I did and I began to gasp for what little oxygen I could before his lips were back on mine.

"I can't do this," He mumbled pulling away a little

"Yes you can," I urged pulling him back to me.

For once, he didn't argue with me. Instead, he sighed and began to unbuttoned my shirt. I sometimes wished that I were more beautiful for Edward. Maybe if I was than I would feel like I deserved his love. I wish that I could be beautiful like Rosalie, hell being as pretty as Alice would be better than just plain old Bella.

Sensing what I was thinking Edward bent down and whispered in my ear. "You're much prettier then Rose and Alice combined."

That was hard to believe but for now, I just nodded and pretended that I was prettier than they both are.

Edward reached around me and tried to unhook my bra, but he couldn't and it was somewhat amusing at how annoyed he was getting. I would have bet he was on the verge of ripping it off.

"Edward this is my good bra and if you rip it Alice is going too pissed."

"Then she should have taken it away with the dress and let her be pissed at her own stupid actions."

Edward ripped the damned thing off and I watched as royal blue fabric fell on the side of the bed. I turned back to Edward and before I know what was happening He pushed his bare chest against me and our lips crashed into each other's. His skin felt like ice against my already too hot body. He was so cold that I almost screamed out in pain but stopped myself because if I showed any sign of getting hurt he would stop and right now that was the last thing I wanted.

I felt him tug at the top of my jeans but I wanted to prolong the moment so I kissed him again pulling his stone cold chest closer to me. The kiss lasted longer than I would have thought. Especially since Edward seamed so eager to get into–or me out of for that matter–my pants.

I allowed him to take my pants off, which sent my heart into frenzy. When he finally did get my pants off, he kissed down my neck.

Then I felt it and at first, I didn't even notice, but then I screamed and fell off the bed. When I hit the floor, I sat up and looked at Edward terrified.

"Edward….You bit me," I yelled though there was no point I could have whispered and he would have heard me just fine. I felt a surge of pain and I screamed again.

Edward was at my side in an instant. He cradled me in his arms as if I was a child. "I'm sorry," he repetitively whispered in my ear.

"I love you," was all I was able to mumble out before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

-Day one-

I woke up, God knows how much later and I was in agonizing pain. The kind were you want to tear you skin off your face or rip your nails off using your teeth. Only this pain was worse than both a thousand times over. I would gladly give my sole to the grim reaper to be free of this. Nothing in my whole entire existence was worth this much pain, I thought, but then Edwards face flashed in from of my tightly closed eyes. At that moment all pain melted away from my body and I was completely relaxed, but it only lasted a second. Than the pain came back with just as much force as before. If the pain were to ever stop I would kill Edward. I would rip him up into tiny little piece and walk away as he puts himself together again. Apparently there's no Humpty Dumpty in this story. That almost made me laugh, but when I realized the in-hail of breath it felt like I was swallowing flames. No long after I lost contentiousness.

Even when I was Unconscious the pain was still unbearable and unfortunately I could still feel everything around me like God was playing some sick joke on me before I died. My tightly closed lips opened and I let out a long scream that hurt my ears and I was still tenacity human. Poor anyone who was close enough to hear it. A cold hand brushed across my sweat covered forehead. That could have been only one person and I felt a surge of pain shot though my heart. I almost screamed again. Edward grabbed my hand and kissed it. He probably knew it wasn't helping by him being here because I felt him leave. I so badly wanted to call out his name but a high pitched voice whispered in my ear.

"I don't know if you can hear me but he'll be back." Small dainty lips were pushed against my for head and I was given a slight hug. I figured it was Alice by how small her body was. I could here her say something to Jasper but I wasn't quite sure what it was. Some thing in my body twitched and my eyes shot open. I had no control I couldn't close them or look around. I heard the slight click as the door closed.

-Day two-

I still wasn't sure how long it had been since Edward bit me but My body was now randomly twitching and I would burst out in all different kinds of emotions. Like one moment I would be screaming in pain and that I would burst out in laughter. I kind of wondered if Jasper was doing it Because at one point it stopped all together. Only one emotion would stay in my body and that was pain. The pain Edward had caused me, the pain I was causing my new family, the pain I was going to cause when I disappeared, the pain of never being able to see my family again, the pain of knowing I didn't want this, that I didn't want to be with Edward and last the pain that I would have to suffer all my life. I began to worry that I really did love Edward that it was just my hormones running a rampage and wanting to screw the first thing that said I do. Also I started to wonder if I loved Alice either. The only one who seemed to be on my side was Rosalie. Literally, she has sat next to me since Alice left.

She sat there telling me that it was going to be alright. that I wasn't dyeing and the thing that got to me the most she told me what Edward wanted me to hear. Also she slowly told me why he wasn't here and she was. Alice had made Edward leave the state so he wouldn't suffer alongside me. Also everyone else had the hardest time being near me when I was suffering like this. Esme had gone with Edward out of state. Jasper and Alice were in pairs shopping. jasper was trying to avert Alice's mind, but she called more than Edward did. Emmett was also with Edward and Esme to make sure that he didn't run off to me. Carlisle was taking all-nighters at the hospital. Rosalie was the only one to offer to stay with me other than Edward. She said she would take this as an opportunity to get to know me better and even though I didn't talk she calms she learned stuff.

"You know Bella I wasn't as brave as you were. I kept begging for death and you might be thinking it but at least you're not screaming it out hurting the people around you also making you kinder. Also you're not all that ugly to be honest I think you are pretty for a human. You will be beautiful when you change. You might be almost as pretty as me"

The one person conversation went on like that for a while. She soon started to talk about things that her and Emmett had done thought out the years. Some point during this My eyesight started to get a lot of blood red spots in it. I was scared and had no clue what was going on. "Bella relax It's just the venom it's eating away at the blood in your body. Its spread a lot quicker that it should have but you'll be fine. Don't be surprised if you lose your eyesight"  
-Day three-\par

I was NOT in control of my body at all. again I started to twitch. Rose had left me to go get Alice and promised to be back before I knew it. And at the rate My heart was beating and the amount of pain that was coursing through my veins I didn't think that she would get here before I changed.

As I stared at the wall My eyesight went black as expected. I was screaming bloody murder and then I couldn't hear it anymore. What was going on I had no clue what should and shouldn't happen. I was scared confused and lonely. I started to breath faster and then my longs gave out I felt like I was drowning. My heart was fighting a battle that it was clearly losing. I fell off the bed in attempt to sit up. I was crumbled on the floor trying hard to do anything, but die. As my heart gave a few last beats I fell to the ground. I listened as my heart beat its last beat and at that moment all pain stopped. I opened my eyes and I slowly regained sight. I could see every fine detail of the wood beneath me and it was pitch black outside. As my hearing came back I was aware of the deep breathing near me. It didn't sound anything but scared. Slowly so I didn't hurt myself or anything I lifted my head. Only what I saw was something I wasn't expecting. Alice's face was directly in front of me. Not realizing it I threw myself back and hit the bed causing it to dent a little.

Alice smiled, "It's good to see you not withering in pain and you look beautiful despite the fact that your hair is still wet with sweat and you face is stained with tears." Her voice was more beautiful and bell like that ever.

"Alice," Jasper voice Pieced though the room. "Get away from her she could snap at any time"

She rolled her eyes "Emmett keep you grip tight on him"

"Sure thing sis," Emmett's voice even sounded bell like in my new ears "Bella dear how are you? I saw thoughts last few seconds. Gad I sent Edward away"

I tackled Alice at the sound of Edward name. Though I was supposed to hate him for what he had done to me I couldn't.

"He's not here yet," she answered before I could open my mouth "We made him stay back for a little bit longer. Now you wait here and I'll go get him"

I got off of Alice and sat on the bed. Edward was finally coming back to me.


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards POV(Point Of View)

"Alice, you've kept me away from her for long enough. I need to see her. You have to know what it feels like to have to wait to see the one you love." Alice looked back at me sympathetic. She could and did understand my feelings, she wanted to help me, but we both knew I couldn't handle watching Bella suffering. They had left Bella in the care of Rosalie. I knew I shouldn't have been too worried about Bella's safety, but those two had never gotten along.

"Edward," Alice said softly touching my arm. She was trying to make me feel better. Trying to make me see what I already knew. I couldn't go see her not yet. "Soon, I promise. Let me and Jasper go see her first. See how stable she is. She keeps changing her mind Edward we don't know what she's going to do." I hung my head with a heavy sigh. I knew she was right. Newborns weren't exactly reasonable.

"I should have stayed there with her," I said solemnly running my hands through my hair. Alice just shook her head at me. She had been the one to make me leave porously hiding her vision from me. It was a mystery to me as to what she saw. She gave me a stern look before grabbing Jasper and leaving the building. I sat down on the more than disgusting floor. I'd been forced to stay in an abandoned warehouse just outside of Seattle. The others were worried that if I were close enough to Bella that I might go to her. Alice seemed especially bothered by this thought.

I took a deep breath and regretted the dissension the second I did so. The building had one of the worst stenches about it. When Esme had come to see me she had been on the verge of cleaning it. She left shortly after arriving.

Though I worried that something had gone wrong and Alice was only trying to cover it up. In the back of my mind I had the worrying thought that perhaps Rosalie had killed Bella. I felt sickened by the very thought. No. Rosalie wouldn't do something like that to me. She wasn't heartless.

_Edward, _Alice's soft voice chimed in my mind. _You can come home now._

"Finally," I yelled jumping up off the ground. I ran down the stairs fast enough to be a blur. I flung the door to my car open slammed it and started the car. I sped down the road so fast I even surprised myself. I had been driving with Bella in the car for too long. The thought of Bella made me hit the gas. I could not get there fast enough, I needed to see her again. Needed to know she was okay.

I pulled in the driveway and Alice was standing there. "Edward," she whispered barely loud enough for me to hear. "Be careful she keeps changing her mind. Making new decisions every second. It's making me dizzy. Some are thoughts of ripping you apart and others are well...I let you figure those out later." Her face grew into a wicked smile.

I just walked past her to the house. The moment I walked through the door Jasper was there telling me not to go upstairs. They were all acting like I couldn't take care of myself. I just shook my head and walked up the stairs anyway. Once I reached my door I became worried. What if Bella didn't love me anymore?

I opened the door slowly knowing if I had a beating heart it would be going crazy. There she sat on the bed not looking at me. She had her face turned away from me looking out the window. He dark hair flowed down her back curling at the ends. She looked beautiful as the sun peaked through the clouds hitting her skin making it sparkle like everyone else's.

She turned her head towards me slowly. She looked at me with wide red eyes, as I was expecting. Her face was pristine clear, beautiful. She sat perfectly still as we looked at each other. I felt my muscles lock under her gaze. I was afraid to move, afraid of how she would react if I did. Her hair stuck to her forehead still covered in sweat. She moved slowly. The white gown she'd gotten from god knows were clinging to her body. As she stood it flowed around her feet. She took my breath away as she seemed to glide across the floor moving closer to me.

As she got closer she reached her hand out. I breathed a sigh of relief as she did so, knowing at that moment she had forgiven me. She glared at me and smacked me across the face. Shock ran through my body causing me to freeze again. If I could have cried I would have.

"I hate you," She screamed her eyes glossy like she was going to cry. I looked into her eyes feeling my heart break as she slapped me again. She had every right to be angry and I knew I was wrong to have done this to her.

"I know you do," I whispered turning my head away from her. "I'd hate someone who changed me into a monster too." I looked down at my feet feeling lower than them. I couldn't stand lo look at her after what I had done.

"What are you talking about? I hate you for leaving me here to suffer without you. I waited for you to come back and you never did." I looked up at her again. I grabbed her arms pulled her close and kissed her as hard as I could. No longer did I have to be careful with her. I could be as rough as I always wanted to be. The truth was that now she was the one who had to be careful.

"I love you Bella," I whispered softly pressing my forehead against hers. She looked up at me words unnecessary her eyes said it all. She loved me too even though I had done this to her. I couldn't believe I had this beautiful angel here with me. Some days I worried that I was going to wake up in the hospital, sick with the influenza all of this being a hallucination.

**A/N: I haven't written this fan-fic in a while and I have not read it in years. So please tell me if any information seems off. Review if you like. Fave if you love. :3**


End file.
